


Getting Buff

by KuroBakura



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabins, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Public Nudity, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Vacation, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Martin and Benedict enjoy some alone time together outdoors on a romantic getaway and clothing is optional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

 

 Martin and Benedict sat on the grass near a river in an area that was a bit of a distance from the cabin that they were staying in. The river was not that deep but it was a decent size to swim in. Today was also bit hot. Especially for bit too hot for Martin's taste. Even laying on the ground was not helping at all. It just made him look like he melting into the grass.

“Isn't is a beautiful day?” Benedict asked, looking at Martin. Martin shot him a look and it was not pleasant.

“Are you serious right now or just trying to pull my leg?” Martin replied. Benedict giggled.

“Actually, I am just joking around but at the same time, I am being completely serious.” Ben answered. Martin groaned as he laid back down on the ground, which just made Ben giggled even a bit harder than he already was.

“Awe, my adorable hedgehog.” Ben said. Martin gave his lover the finger. Ben suddenly laid in the grass, cackling. After a minute and Ben calmed down, he suddenly got an idea. Then tend to play around like that lot but it never gets to the point where they end up having a serious fight.

“Want go for a swim?” Ben piped.

“Where?” Martin responded. Ben pointed to the river. Martin looked at him.

“Ben, I love you but my arse is _not_ going to get in that water. No bloody way.” Martin told him.

“Even if you were on fire?” Ben asked.

“Even then.” Martin answered. Ben sighed. It still was not going to stop him from getting in, though...it would be nice if Martin _did_ join him.

“Well, I am going to go for a swim. So, either you can join me or bake in the sun like a human cookie. Either way, I am going to get in that river.” Benedict said back as he got up.

“Suit yourself. I'll be over here baking while you go for a swim.” Martin said as he sat up on the grass. Benedict walked over to the river and got in it. He swam underwater for several seconds before coming back up.

“Come in the water Martin! The water feels pretty great!” Benedict said to him, hoping that his boyfriend would get in now. Martin wouldn't budge or make a sound. Secretly, Ben really wanted Martin to join him. They were suppose be technically having a romantic vacation after all. Martin and Benedict are officially in a relationship but it's not known to the public but both of them want to be as private about it as much as possible. Plus, neither of them are out, yet nor they really do not feel the need to come out. Ben suddenly had a plan but he was not going to try to Martin feel uneasy or anything. He respected Martin's decision about not getting in but he was worried. He started to take off his light jacket that he was wearing and threw onto the grass then got out of the water and stood in front of his boyfriend, all sopping wet from head to toe.

“Martin, come on, everything will be fine. I promise you.” Benedict said.

“I believe you but I just do not feel like it.” Martin said back. Ben heard what Martin said but his body language was saying something completely different. Martin was looking.

“Good. He's looking at me.” Benedict thought. Suddenly, Benedict started taking off his shirt and dropped it onto the ground when it was completely off of his body. That made Martin pay more attention.

“Please, tell me he is not going to take off his shorts next.” Martin thought. Suddenly, he eyes widened as Ben began to remove his shorts.

“This motherfucker...oh...wait...you know what...never mind.” Martin thought, blushing. He wanted to look away but to be honest, he was really enjoying the view. All 6 feet of this gorgeous, sexy view right in front of him. When Ben's shorts were completely off, Martin looked away. He was feeling nervous. The area they were in is clothing optional but for when the weather is warm, like that day for example.

“Ben, please, put your shorts back on.” Martin said.

“Why? It _is_ a clothing optional area after all.” Ben asked. Martin gulped and adjusted himself. The site of seeing Ben in the nude was making Martin feel uncomfortable in the front of his shorts. Ben noticed martin trying to cover his crotch.

“Martin, darling, there is no need to hide _that_. It is just the two of us and were are adults. Plus, we have been nude in quite a few movies, too. By the way, I am not forcing you to join me but it would be nice if you did.” Benedict told him.

“I know but this is different.” Martin said, still with his head turned away.

“In what way?” Benedict asked. Martin finally looked at him.

“It's not a movie that we are in, Ben. This is a real life situation and we are lovers. ...I am just afraid something might happen and I might not be able to control myself.” Martin explained. Benedict walked over and sat next to him.

“Martin...I understand but you do not have to be afraid. I have known you for many years and it does not have to become sexual unless you want it to be. All I want is us to just have fun. That's all. I am not asking you to stay in the water for a long time, just enough to cool off. Plus, I do not want you to get sick. I care about you, Martin. I am not trying to force you to get in and respect that you do not want to get in but I do care about you. I love you and I apologize if I am making you uncomfortable or being pushy.” Ben told him. Martin smiled and leaned again Ben then Ben wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed the top of Martin's head.

“I love you, too and I know you do. I care about you, too. Plus, it's okay because you are right.” Martin said. After a minute, Ben let go off Martin and got up from the ground.

“I am ready to go if you are.” Ben said as he was gathering his clothes.

“Wait.” Martin piped up. Ben looked over at Martin. Martin stood up and looked up  at Ben.

“If you are ready to go back to cabin, I am.” Martin said back. Martin then looked at the river.

“But yet...it is a lovely day outside and I do feel like I am practically baking in the fucking sun.” Martin said, adding to his previous statement. Martin looked back at Ben.

“Martin?” Ben asked. Suddenly, Martin began to remove his clothing. Ben stood back up as he looked at Martin take off every, single piece of clothing he has on. When everything was completely off, he looked up at Ben. He was still a bit nervous but after what Ben told him, it was a bad as it was a few minutes ago.

“I am up for some swimming...if you still are, of course.” Martin said, smiling. A smile appeared across his face and he dropped his clothes back on to the grass then walked over to Martin. He held out his hand from Martin to hold.

“Of course, I am. Care to join me?” Benedict asked. Martin held Ben's hand.

“Yes.” Martin said and the two of them walked in to the water together. For about an hour, Ben and Martin played around in the water. Splashing each other and one time, Martin dunked Ben for a few seconds after Ben tried scaring the shit out of Martin by slowly swimming behind and doing the Jaws theme at the same time. Martin was having much fun. He was glad that Ben talked him (in a way) doing this. When they were done, they got out of the water, gathered there clothes and headed back to the cabin they were staying, holding hands on the way there. Suddenly, Ben stopped walking and Martin stopped a second after him.

“I forgot something.” Benedict said.

“What did you forget?” Martin asked, suddenly confused. Ben suddenly pulled Martin close to him and looked into his eyes.

“This.” Benedict replied as he kissed Martin on the lips while holding Martin's naked body against his for about 10 seconds. When they stopped, both of them looked at each other, smiling.

“I really think we should head back to the cabin now before someone sees us in the buff.” Martin told him. Ben started to giggle.

“What's so funny?” Martin asked. Ben tried to hold back his giggles enough to answer him.

“Nightwatching. Need I say more?” Benedict replied. Martin took one of his wet and dirty socks and lightly hit Ben with it in a playful manner. Ben giggled harder.

“But I do agree, we should head back there.” Ben said to Martin. Martin sighed. He was not mad at Ben. Surprised, yes, but not mad.

“I agree. By the way...I love you.” Martin said. Ben held Martin's hand once again in his, smiling.

“I love you, too.” Benedict said back and the two finally head back to the cabin for the rest of the day.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
